I want you to protect me
by Angel the Neko
Summary: When Italy invites the nations to a ski trip in his mountains, everyone gladly accepts the exciting holiday offer. But when tensions begin to build and things all go horribly wrong, will they pull through together? Or will they be stuck in the past? GerIta, USUK, NiChu. Now converted to a three-shot/mini fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa! I think this is my first twoshot, since I mainly write oneshots. I had this idea in school one day, when I was staring at a poster advertising a skiing trip in Italy. The rest of the day was filled with ideas, and here we are.**

* * *

**I want you to protect me**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: GerIta, USUK, NiChu**

_**When Italy invites the nations to a ski trip in his mountains, everyone gladly accepts the exciting holiday offer. But when tensions begin to build and things all go horribly wrong, will they pull through together? Or will they be stuck in the past? GerIta, USUK, NiChu.**_

**No matter how much I wish, no matter how much I try- Hetalia doesn't (and never will) belong to me.**

* * *

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

"Germany! Watch me snowboard Germany! Hey hey Germany! Germa-"

The excited nation had been frantically waving his arms like a mad Italian chicken and as a result had fell face first into a thick layer of soft white snow. Now admittedly, this seemed like a rather usual and cliché thing for the clumsy country to do but this time he had an excuse: he was attached to a snowboard and couldn't move very easily. His close friend and practical parent Germany was trying not to get annoyed or laugh (admittedly it was easier for him not to laugh).

The others however, weren't quite as composed. Sure Japan was silently stood there, doing his whole 'sense the mood and refrain from speaking' thing but the others were different. America was laughing his head off, threatening to actually fall himself since he was attached to a snowboard as well. England however, did not look amused, as the saying went.

"It wasn't that bloody funny tosser. Not everyone is at your skill level, no matter how low that may be." England muttered, getting quieter towards the end.

"Huh? Whatcha say England? Doesn't matter anyway. China! I choose you... To come snowboarding with me!" America beamed.

"Aiya..." China sighed.

"America. People aren't just your toys to play with. You need to learn respect. Honestly how did I ever raise you to be like this?" England complained.

"HAHAHA!"

"What?"

"You said I PLAYED with China!"

"I've had enough! I'm leaving!"

Then England left angrily on his skis, though not falling over like the peppy Italian from earlier. Japan quickly looked at America and then to England before skiing off after him. The two island nations were gone in a few short seconds and, once they had left, America turned to his so called 'toy' and beamed happily like a small child would do.

"So China! Now that the stuffy Brit's gone, you wanna come snowboarding with me?" America asked.

"I suppose I really don't have a choice-aru. After all, I-"

But before China could continue, America grabbed his arm and linked up with him. Then, laughing as he dragged him away- China's snowboard making tracks in the snow, he laughed loudly like a true hero.

"HAHAHA! You talk way too much dude!" America laughed.

Germany, who had been completely ignored during this scene, watched as the poor Chinese nation was dragged off against his will. Standing beside him was the extremely seductive (which some found annoying) France, smiling as he watched America drag China away and possibly reminiscing over times where he had taken England in a similar way.

"Ohonhon... I guess it's just you and me Germany..." France chuckled.

But as the French pervert turned to affectionately place a hand on Germany's stiff shoulder, he realised that the stoic German was no longer there. France looked around, but it didn't take long to see him skiing away, dragging Italy with him by his tricolour scarf.

"Nein, just you." Germany mumbled.

France had no choice but to watch as they disappeared over the small snowy hill. It was just him and the silence. Very slight traces of snow began to fall, but that was just normal. France looked around and then down at the floor. But then suddenly, he realised something: a nation that had gone completely unnoticed, but not anymore. So, turning around France beamed at the temporarily forgotten country.

"Russia!" France declared. "You will come with me, non? Surely you would love to spend ze day skiing with ze country of l'amour?"

Russia didn't seem to be listening however. He was stood, knee-deep in snow, smiling with a wide Cheshire cat grin. He seemed to be vaguely emitting a faint purple energy and his eyes were creepily wide. France then had to reconsider his offer and he stepped back slowly.

"On second zought, I zink a little alone time would be fun." France laughed nervously.

Then he quickly departed, leaving Russia all on his own... Or so he thought.

"I'll go with you if you want France..." Canada whispered. "Or maybe you need me to keep you company Russia?"

Russia said nothing. He didn't even comment on the small Canadian there, wearing his beige coat and red mittens. His hat and scarf matched, for they were coloured with red and white stripes like that of his flag. The cute wellington boots he wore were red, and a small maple leaf stencilling was patterned on the back of each boot. But to top it all off, in his hands Canada held Mr Kumajiro who was wearing a scarf and earmuffs, striped with red and white like his owner.

"I wonder if I stay here then they'll come back and ask me to join?" Canada asked.

"Who are you?" Mr Kumajiro questioned- a slight chill in his voice.

"I-I'm C-Canada..." He shivered.

* * *

"Engrand-san, are you sure you're okay?" Japan asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes I'm quite alright Japan. Thank you for asking." England smiled.

"Well I know how annoying America-san can get, so prease don't feel rike you are arone." Japan explained comfortingly.

"Ah yes, he was the one to make you open up wasn't he? That must have been quite stressful for you." England remembered, biting his lip and frowning.

"Hai. But I suppose if he hadn't have done it, then I never would have been abre to meet or fight with and arongside everyone." Japan reasoned.

"Then I guess everyone has some kind of use, no matter how annoying or bloody frustrating they-"

"YO! BRI-TAIN!"

The island nations looked up and suddenly they saw him: right above their heads was America- soaring through the air after jumping off the large hill behind them. He was making a peace sign with his fingers and a huge smile was plastered across his face. Traces of snow flew off in different directions behind him and the majestic yet oddly cool scene seemed to slow down before America landed just in front of them and slid down the fairly steady diagonal hill.

It was just silence for a few moments as they stared after him in what was a mix of shock and awe. Eventually though, England's foul tongue got the better of him.

"You bloody git! You could have killed us you wanker!" England yelled.

He then proceeded to yell out every harsh and offensive British curse word he could muster up, making Japan step back a little with shock. Then again, it wasn't unlike the British nation to be so vulgar, despite his constant insistence of the fact that he was a gentleman.

China landed beside Japan and bowed in apology.

"Aiya..." He panted. "Sorry about America. He's really tiring me out so I'm going to rest here-aru."

"I'll make him sorry..." England growled.

Then, as China discarded his snowboard and boots, England cast his ski equipment aside and picked up China's snowboard, beginning to run a little to build up speed.

"Wait Engrand-san! Can you really catch up with America-san?" Japan yelled.

"Of course I can! I'm the United bloody Kingdom!" He yelled back.

Then he jumped and quickly got on the snowboard, speeding after America in a slight zigzagged line. China got up to yell at England for stealing his board and Japan sighed with a slight hint of worry in his voice.

"I hope Engrand will be okay. I've never seen him snowboard before, but he seems to be arright." Japan whispered.

"AIYAAA! GIVE ME BACK MY BOARD!" China screeched.

* * *

"They'll come for me soon... I hope." Canada whispered.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked.

"I'm C-Canada..." He whispered.

Russia was just a few paces away, now up to his waist deep in snow. He wasn't effected though and he continued to smile happily, now with his eyes closed.

* * *

"Hey hey Germany! I'm pretty good at skiing aren't I?" Italy asked as he continued to ski.

"Ja Italy, now keep your eyes forvard." Germany mumbled, keeping his eyes focused straight ahead.

"I mean it was kinda scary at first, but know I've got the hang of it right?" Italy asked.

"Sure vhy not. Now stay focused und try not to get yourself killed." Germany sighed.

"Ve~... The view sure is nice up here isn't it Germany?" Italy sighed happily.

"ITALY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?"

Then Italy found himself falling over a large mound and falling straight down a steep hill. Watching him tumble down made Germany's heart accelerate to such a speed that he never even thought possible. Instinctively, he dashed down like a rocket to help Italy, praying every millisecond for his safety.

* * *

"So, give up yet old man?" America asked.

"Not a chance! And believe me I'm no old man!" England grinned.

"Well you've kept up with me this far, but can you do thi-"

"AMERICA! LOOK AHEAD!"

Dead ahead was a person walking through the snow. France in his icy blue fashionable cape or cloak or whatever you'd call it, walking alongside a pretty young girl. Obviously skiing alone had gotten boring, and he wished to pursue more personal interests.

"Frog alert! Frog alert!" England yelled.

"We're gonna crash for sure!" America panicked.

"FRANCE! Get out of the bloody way!" England screeched.

Finally they got France's attention and he began to panic as well. In a moment of panic and desperation, he grabbed the girl he was walking alongside and hid behind her, making it so that if America and England did crash then she was the one to be in the way. He didn't mean to do it of course, he was just scared- like any cheese-eating surrender monkey would be.

But America and England wanted to avoid crashing at all costs. After all crashing meant stopping, leaving their brilliant competition without a conclusion. So at the same time- almost in mirror image, they swerved around the couple and continued on, leaving behind a no longer panicked Frenchman, an angry young lady and a lot of explaining to do.

"Whew! That was a close shave wasn't it?" England smiled.

"Yeah it- WHOA DUDE LOOK OUT!"

England looked forward to see a large mound of snow. This time it was unavoidable, for the moment that England began making preparations to swerve around it, he crashed almost immediately along with America- head first into the snow.

"Mmpf!" England moaned with a mouth full of snow.

Even though America's voice was muffled, England could still make out the obnoxious 'hahaha' that he always did, meant to be heroic in some way. He desperately wanted to punch America for that- just to shut him up, but England knew that the first priority now was getting out of the snow mound. So, at the same time, England and America tried to free themselves.

They emerged a few seconds dramatically, heads popping out in triumph with powdery snow confetti exploding around them. America emerged with a wide open mouth beam and England with just a plainly cute smile. However, the two were missing a very important detail about the position they were in.

America's hand was gripping England's, squeezing a little tighter after trying to emerge from the mound.

"A-ah..." England gasped.

"Oh I er-" America stuttered.

America quickly removed his hand and glanced away. "Hand must've slipped!"

"Y-yeah..." England turned in the other direction also, a slight warm blush forming on his frozen cheeks.

"So... You wanna carry on with the er- competition?" America laughed nervously.

"Let's just call it a draw for now. I'm heading back into the hotel." England mumbled.

"Yeah, same." America sighed.

England looked up, his face slightly alarmed and America moved back very slightly.

"Oh I mean-! Well, o-only if you want me to! I- AH!"

Then, in trying to move back, America began to fall. Not on England's watch. In the same instant he began to fall, he was immediately helped up again by England's strong gloved hand. It took a little more effort to heave him up, but England showed no sign of strain, just a slight frown as he removed his snowboarding gear and headed back inside.

"Be more careful in future. And eat less hamburgers." England called.

America's eyes widened in shock and he proceeded to shuffle off after him.

"Dude I can't give up hamburgers! That's like you trying to give up tea!" America whined.

"Don't try and compare me to you git!" England snapped.

The Anglo-American banter was back to normal... For now.

* * *

The two Asian nations sat in silence at a cosy looking kotatsu. Both were knelt down, hands in their lap and sat before warm- slightly steaming cups of tea. Japan's eyes were closed, making him look very serious, solemn and- as England had once described: Japanesy.

"Aiya..." China sighed happily.

"Hmm." Japan hummed.

"Thank you for the tea Japan, it really was very nice of you-aru." China smiled.

"It was my preasure. I am humbred to have you enjoying my hospitarity. Prease if there is anything I can do to make you more comfortabre- just ask." Japan bowed.

"Thank you-aru! Then could you-"

But then China stopped himself. His eagerness went to silence and Japan's solemn disposition turned into a frown. What was China going to say? Why did he stop himself? These thoughts plagued Japan's mind, but just as he decided to question China about it- the 4000 year-old nation swiftly got up to leave the room.

"I have some business to attend to-aru. I think I will take a walk around the hotel." China explained.

"Okay, enjoy your trip." Japan muttered.

As China left the room, Japan let out a huge sigh that only he could hear. He had a slight hunch of what China was about to ask, and quite honestly- he probably would have kept quiet in China's position too.

"China-sama... How rong will we have to endure this? I wish to bury past suffering, and move ahead. Surery you want the same?" Japan mumbled, then after a while added: "...We shall see."

Japan took another sip of his tea, before whispering in an almost ghostly way "we shall see" once more.

* * *

"ITALY!" Germany shrieked.

"Hey Germany, you're screaming too loudly." Italy smiled.

"Italy! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Germany asked.

"Huh? No I'm fine Germa-"

But as Italy tried to stand, an intense pain began to overwhelm his foot and he fell back down again with a slight squeal of surprise. Germany widened his eyes and crouched down to Italy's aid.

"You've tvisted your ankle Italy." Germany muttered.

"Oh really? Is that bad?" Italy asked curiously.

"Yes Italy! It's very bad!" Germany snapped, making Italy flinch back a little. "I mean erm... Ve should get you fixed up."

"Ve~! All fixed up so I can ski again!" Italy beamed.

Germany smiled at his blissful child like unawareness. Of course once they got him to safety he still wouldn't be alright. That was common sense for anyone, even countries. But false hope was still hope- so he continued to humour him.

But then a thought dawned on him: usually when they suffered some kind of physical injury- the country itself would suffer too. But apparently, nothing so far had struck the country so-

"Ve~? Germany? What's that sound?" Italy asked.

He gestured Italy to be quiet with a single index finger and then he strained his ears to listen to what was coming. It was a rumbling sort of sound- one that was getting increasingly louder and louder, though had started out muffled. They were in the snowy mountains of Italy, so if Germany didn't know any better, then he'd have said it was a-

"Germany! Watch out!"

Germany turned around and there he saw it: the source of the ominous rumbling.

"Scheiβe!" He exclaimed.

* * *

**Ermmm... I don't know what to say except... Cliffhanger?**

**I hope you enjoyed Part 1! Part 2 will be out soon hopefully! Also, would anyone else like me to add another pairing? So far I reckon I'd be able to work in Franada and/or Spamano but it all depends on what you guys want! I won't do it if it isn't a popular demand.**

**So please review! And tell me if you'd like another pairing in this thing!**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Before you feel like hugging me (Okay, no-one does that) because I decided to update, I'd just like to say one thing which may or may not be the cause of an untimely death for me:**

**This is not the end of the fanfiction.**

**I'm sorry! I know I said it was a twoshot but I realised near the end that with the extra scenes I've come up with and the two minor pairings I've added in, it just couldn't end properly with two chapters only. On the bright side, more content right? Now...**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

_**Warning: References (both meme and anime) and Romano**_

* * *

"HEY DUDES! What's goin' on guys? America's in the house!"

He burst in without a second thought and not even bothering to check who was in the room first. It could have been anyone in there- France with a woman or two, Russia sitting creepily on his own, or maybe even his ghost-like brother Canada perhaps even feeding his little bear.

But it was nothing like that. Just one nation was in the room- legs crossed, leaning back and holding a cup between his smooth fingers. He was dressed in a smart white shirt, accompanied by a simple green waistcoat and matching black trousers. His top buttons were undone, which made a change from his usual bows, ties and ribbons which he used around his neck.

"Just me, git." England huffed.

He expected the peppy younger nation to leave and go looking for someone else to pester. England certainly wasn't expecting the reaction he got.

"That's cool too. I'll join ya dude since it looks like you could use some company!" America smiled.

He went to sit on the wooden chair opposite England and as he did, it provoked a small response from the smaller nation.

"I could do with some peace and quiet actually but now you're here, the chances of that are very slim." England sighed.

"Hey dude that was cruel! I can totally be quiet if I wanna!" America whined, pouting childishly.

"Is that so?" England asked, raising a sceptical eyebrow.

America nodded eagerly with his smile wide from ear to ear. England took that as a way of saying that he was in fact going to be quiet for once and so he sipped his tea in casual silence. For a little while, it was peaceful. That is, until America got bored.

"So Iggy, whatcha thinkin' bout?" America grinned.

England slammed down the tea cup onto the saucer in a way that looked like it could have potentially broken the fine china cup. Thankfully it didn't. But as England got up in a dramatic fashion and stormed up to the window with irritation pulsing through his veins, America noticed none of these tiny details- in fact he could barely tell England was irritated at all.

"Wanker. You really can't stay quiet- I should have known." He sighed as he stared out of the window. "Anyway I was just thinking about Germany and Italy. They should have been back a while ago. It's almost tea time."

America's goofy smile dropped. "Wait what? But Germany promised that he'd be back way before then and that he never really wanted to go out anyway so he'd probably be back first."

"That's odd. Germany is a man of his word. It's not like him to go against it. And you know how much he loves following rules- especially his own." England frowned.

Both exchanged worried and concerned looks. England looked out of the window at the gentle falling snow, wondering where Germany and Italy could be. He was slightly concerned: something seemed a little off.

"Well whatever dude, they're prob'ly just a lil' late. I mean even Germany has no control over the time!" America laughed.

"Yeah I guess so." England smiled with relief. "Alright, I suppose I should get started on dinner. How do fish and chips sound?"

"Personally, I ain't got a problem with that but I think China and Japan have already eaten. Plus I don't think France would be too keen on lettin' ya cook, hell I don't think he believes you should even be _near_ a kitchen. And also..."

At this point, America's usual loud animated voice trailed off and, as he looked away- averting the gaze of England's soft green eyes, his voice dropped to a quiet secretive whisper. It was a sound level England thought he couldn't achieve, and one that he had to strain his ears to hear at points.

"Also, I wanna cook something for you..." America whispered.

"You... Want to cook something for me?" England asked.

"Yeah man." America smiled, raising his voice a little. "I felt kinda bad about the stuff I did today after bein' lectured by Japan so I figured why not? You always cooked for me when I was young, so it's like returnin' the favour y'know?"

"O-okay then... I'll just go get ready for dinner then. The kitchen's in there, so I'll leave it to you." England explained as he left the room.

And with that, England left without another word. America smiled as he watched him leave and under his breath he muttered a few last words to himself as he headed for the kitchen.

"Japan. I really hope you know what you're doing. I don't know why I'm following your advice, or what you hope to achieve but hey- worth a shot if it ends in my happiness as he says."

Then he left, ready to follow his friend's next set of instructions.

* * *

"Zank goodness..." He sighed, collapsing against the door with exhaustion.

The two had just narrowly escaped the avalanche. As soon as he was aware of the danger, admittedly he had panicked. He had been frantically searching for somewhere they could hide: somewhere they could take shelter... And they had been handsomely rewarded.

Not far from where they were was a small wooden log cabin- the perfect way to survive the snowy situation they were in.

So, quickly scooping up an injured Italy, Germany ran towards the safety of the small cabin without another second to lose. They had made it just in time and Germany had quickly placed Italy on the living room sofa and shut the door before the avalanche could enter.

"Ve~! That was a close one wasn't it Germany?" Italy beamed as he sat up to look at his friend.

Germany couldn't help but smile with relief at the small Italian, returning the triumphant look upon his face. However, Italy's child-like triumph expression was short lived for a few seconds later it was replaced by a wince of pain and a face of hurt. The German quickly ran to his aid like a concerned mother but still like a faithful ally.

"Please rest Italy. I don't vant you to injure yourself again. If zat ever happened zen..."

Germany stopped. He couldn't finish that sentence. What would he do? Get mad? Yell at Italy? No...That wasn't it...

"Germany?" Italy asked, raising his head from the fluffy pillow.

"Ja Italy?"

"I'm c-cold Germany..." He shivered.

"Don't vorry, I'll sort zat out. In ze meantime, please rest und get better."

Then Germany stood up tall and took off his comfortable warm coat and laid it on top of a shivering Italy. Germany was now dressed in only a black tank top and green trousers so he went to the fireplace at the end of the room to make things warmer for the two of them. Italy couldn't see Germany crouching behind in front of the fireplace, but if he could he would have seen that Germany was now shivering after the loss of his large coat.

_Germany's coat... _Italy thought fondly as he snuggled into it and closed his eyes. _It smells just like him- clean and well kept. But... It also has a homey kind of smell, like the kind I used to smell in Germany's bed during the old days together. I... I miss it... But I'm so glad it's here now..._

Italy then allowed himself to be lost in the comforting scent and memories of the old days they had spent together.

* * *

A long deep sigh escaped the Asian nation's lips as he sank deeper into the soothing hot water. Japan had been desperately needing a chance to be alone and relax all day, and now he was filled with a most elated and airy feeling. He closed his eyes with content and took another deep breath.

"I'm so grad that Itary made a small spa for me here. It's so reraxing..." Japan sighed.

At that moment, the sliding door opened and Japan's eyes shot open. Standing in the doorway was China in a green bathing robe and with a surprised look upon his petite face.

"O-oh Japan, I didn't realise you were here-aru. I'll come back later..." China stuttered.

"No, you may join me if you rike." Japan nodded.

"Aiya? You sure? Thank you!" China smiled.

Then China turned around and carefully removed the robe, gently placing it by Japan's. The black haired nation went to turn away, but something caught his eye as he did.

It was China's back. There was a single deep gash, a horrible scar carved in China's back. Japan knew that scar well- after all he had quickly slashed it into China's back with a single barbaric stroke many years ago. He could barely believe it was still there, that it still hadn't healed.

He turned away as China got into the bath and slowly sank in. China let out a long sigh of 'aiya' as he rested his head upon the cold rocks behind.

"China." Japan whispered.

"Yes Japan?" China asked, opening one eye.

"Pardon me for asking, but how rong has it been since I reft that scar?" Japan asked.

China then sat up and promptly opened his eyes at the awkward question. He looked over his shoulder and saw a bit of the scar creeping over into his vision. He could just about remember the emotional moment when Japan had inflicted that horrible scar, when he had left him, when he had been completely shattered.

"I... I don't remember..." China whispered.

"I see. Well then, prease forgive me for bringing it up." Japan apologised.

"It's fine. I forgive you." China muttered.

Then China leaned back a little and closed his eyes as he sank into the bath further. He was trying to relax now, so Japan did not want to disturb. It was just him and his thoughts again.

_China, you forgave me for bringing up that time for you. But will you ever forgive me for the incident itself? Were my actions really regrettable? I think... I have made a costly mistake. But only you are the one that can test that theory. I hope I am mistaken. I hope I am wrong._

* * *

"ENGLAND! Dinner's ready! Come an' get it!" America called.

England trudged into the room with an unimpressed scowl upon his face. He certainly looked moody, like a raincloud could have been following him around. America on the other hand looked far better by contrast. He was beaming with such happiness and joy evident on his face that he could have been sparkling.

"I was just in the other room you know. There's no need to yell." England sighed.

"I made dinner!" America beamed.

Then he placed England's plate down in front of him. England then saw it was fish and chips with a side of peas. He could barely believe it. It may not have looked as delicious as it did back home but America had made an honest effort and for that he had to at least give him a little credit.

"Fish and chips then?" England chuckled.

"Yeah! It's built for a sturdy man y'know?" America beamed, adding on a wink at the end.

England's voice faltered. "I-Indeed it is..."

That was what England had told him so long ago... It was one of their fonder memories he could remember which was impressive considering how much pain America had left him to deal with.

But pushing this aside and therefore avoiding getting mushy and sentimental, he tucked into his quickly prepared meal. America leaned in curiously.

"So, how is it?" He asked.

"Well the portion size isn't enough and the fish obviously hasn't been battered right but... It's adequate I suppose." England sighed.

"Yeah! So I did good!" America beamed.

"I never said that!" England snapped. "But I guess it's edible."

"Jealous much?" America smirked.

"My food may not be to your taste but it's most certainly edible!"

"Dude, if I weren't a country I'd be dead by now."

"Why you-!"

"But that's just the way I like it. After all if I couldn't withstand a blow like your cooking, then what kind of a hero would I be?"

England blinked a few times. America... Still liked his cooking? Had he just complimented him? Was this real? For a while, England had no idea what to say. But then he realised what America had just done with his last comment.

"Japan... Is going to kill you... For that reference..." England whispered

"Ah let him do it. Besides, I got a reason for him not to kill me." America laughed softly, shrugging his shoulders

"And what would that be...?"

"Because... Iggy, you... You have food on your face."

"W-what?"

That was not what England had been expecting, at all. And likewise, America had been expecting to be scolded for calling England 'Iggy'. Both had received what they had not been expecting, now officially making the moment awkward.

"Food... Face... You." America muttered.

"Oh, where is it exactly?" England questioned.

"Come here..." America whispered.

His voice was so soft and un-America like it made England think of America's brother Canada. He took England's face in his hands and stared into his emerald green eyes. _If he has his hands occupied then how will be able to get the food off my face? _England thought. But slowly, the thought drifted away and England found himself lost in America's clear blue sparkling eyes.

America began to lean in, mouth slightly open and eyes only half open. England slowly felt a compelling urge to lean in as well, though he couldn't explain why. And really, he didn't want to explain. It felt perfectly right at that moment. England felt his eyes slowly drooping, his mouth slightly opening and... And...

**BANG!**

Both of their heads snapped up, their eyes widened and the moment was gone. For a second they glanced at each other in confusion, but then directed their attention to the doorway where two people were standing.

One was wearing a black buttoned up coat, red earmuffs and a tricolour scarf consisting of red, white and green. He looked more flustered than his partner who wore a brown coat and a scarf which was yellow with red lines around the edge.

"Where the fuck is Veneziano?" Romano snapped.

"Chill southie dude, he and Germany just went skiing a few hours back. Why you so mad bro?" America explained.

"BECAUSE HE'S HURT!" Romano screeched.

"Dude chill out!" America shouted.

"I will not chill out you stupid American hamburger bastardo!" Romano hissed. "My brother is out there, missing and injured yet all you can do is sit here and make out with your boyfriend?"

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" America yelled.

"Yes that's right!" England joined in. Although no matter how angry he tried to make the tone of his voice sound, he still couldn't suppress the feeling of disappointment at that last part.

"Then you're fuck buddies, and really I don't give a shit." Romano growled. "But you two should be worrying about Veneziano! He led you idiotas here just so you could be all happy buddies and get along for once but now he's in danger and you won't even give him a second thought? You're all jerks. Especially froggy and potato bastard."

"Hang on a moment." England frowned. "How can you be so sure he's hurt?"

"Because." Romano began. "See for yourself."

Then with no further hesitation, he pulled up his trouser leg to reveal a heavily bandaged foot making America flinch back, England gasp and Spain start fawning over it like a protective mother.

"Dios mío Roma..." Spain breathed, bending down to look at the foot. "That really is-"

Suddenly without warning, Romano lifted the bandaged foot and kicked Spain right in the face. He glared at him with a burning yet typical Romano sort of venom in his eyes.

"Jerk. It doesn't hurt anymore you idiot. I'm a nation after all, even if me and my brother have unified." Romano spat.

"Romano, where is Italy now?" England asked.

"He's out there, stuck in the avalanche!" Romano explained.

"An avalanche?" America whispered.

"Don't... Forget the blizzard..." Spain croaked from on the floor.

"B-blizzard?!" England exclaimed.

Romano then ran to the window and pulled back the curtains to reveal a harsh blizzard raging outside. And not too far in the distance he could see an enormous mound of snow where England could recall seeing pretty trees just a few hours ago.

"The avalanche is what happened to my foot." Romano explained. "Veneziano must've injured himself as well."

"We've gotta save him!" America yelled.

"I'm coming with you." England added.

Then America and England made their way to their hanging coats and scarves, equipping everything as quickly as possible. England hurriedly threw back the end of his comfy brown scarf and rapidly buttoned up the buttons of his deep red coat. Around his ears he positioned the same Union Flag themed earmuffs from earlier and gave all of this a final pat to make sure everything was fine.

America pulled on his typical bomber jacket in a similar way to Arthur and made sure his black gloves were tightly secure around his hands. He tightened his white scarf adorned with dark blue stars into a quick and easy Parisian knot. He wasn't as well and warmly equipped as his former mentor, but he was certainly keener.

"What the-? Don't leave me out of this!" Romano barked. "I'm coming with you as well! Stupid idiotas..."

"Romano, really appreciate it but I'm afraid we're gonna have to leave you out on this one. That ankle looks pretty bad, and your attitude needs a lil' work. You'd probably slow us down." America explained.

"HE'S MY BROTHER!" Romano screeched. "And as his brother, it's my duty to look out for him! Something you limey leaving burger bastard wouldn't understand! I-!"

But Romano was cut off. At that moment, Spain popped up from behind with a handkerchief in hand and immediately used it to cover Romano's mouth. At first, Romano's eyes shot wide open, then he struggled for a bit, and then his eyes slowly shut and he sank down into Spain's arms.

"You two go ahead, he'll be out for a while." Spain smiled, oblivious to the fact that he had just drugged his former underling.

"Did you just drug Romano?" England gasped.

"It was the best way to calm him down." Spain explained. "Now go."

"C'mon dude." America muttered to England.

America shuffled out with his hands tucked away into his pockets. England followed closely behind, noticing that America didn't seem as passionate as before. Was it maybe the realisation that Italy was in real trouble? Or maybe...

There was... Something else on his mind?

* * *

**To be continued! (Maybe)**

**No I'm kind of serious on that maybe. After all, I'm going on holiday tomorrow but not only that, another serious issue has cropped up:**

**I've lost respect and love for one of the main pairings in this story.**

**Fangirls can really screw up a fandom. So, I am no longer as passionate about one of the main pairings in this story (the main ones are GerIta, USUK and NiChu. Franada and Spamano are minor). In fact the very sight of it on my tumblr dashboard kind of disgusts me.**

**HOWEVER! **

**If someone can figure out which pairing it is and successfully convince me again that it is not all that bad, there may be hope for this story. Until then, all of my fanfics relating to this pairing are on temporary (or possibly permanent) hiatus.**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


End file.
